swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader)
Anakin Skywalker’s destiny and the fate of the entire galaxy are linked inexorably. After being freed by Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin studies the ways of the Jedi under Obi-Wan Kenobi, but he allows feelings of anger, fear, and hate to enslave him. The death of his mother and visions of Padmé’s death drive him to seek out the wisdom offered by a Sith Lord. In pursuing the power necessary to persevere Padmé’s life, Anakin becomes death incarnate. As Darth Vader, he uses the power of the dark side of the Force to betray and murder his fellow Jedi, and enslave the galaxy. Over two decades later, his son Luke—now a Jedi himself—leads Anakin back to the light. He finds redemption in sacrifice, bringing balance to the Force by ending the tyranny of the Emperor and the Sith. Rise of the Empire Era Believed by many to be the Chosen One and foretold by ancient prophecies to bring balance to the Force, Anakin Skywalker is the exception to other Jedi in many ways. He spends most of his childhood away from the Jedi Temple on Tatooine with his mother. Highly stubborn and emotional, he shows arrogance in his abilities as a pilot, with a lightsaber, and with the Force. Unlike other Jedi who display overconfidence in their abilities, Anakin is able to back up his boasts. When Obi-Wan Kenobi is tasked with leading Republic troops into battle during the Clone Wars, Anakin serves as his assistant, leading clone starfighter pilots against Separatist forces. His leadership and piloting skills help the clone pilots emerge victorious time and again, even though his recklessness and overconfidence frustrates Obi-Wan. Anakin begins to feel the true burden of leadership when he is paired with a strong-minded Padawan named Ahsoka Tano. Only then does he begin to appreciate all that Obi-Wan has tried to teach him. Jedi 7 / Jedi Knight 5 / Ace Pilot 2 |dp=2 |fp=6 |force=Strong in the Force |dsp=7 |init=+15 |perception=+9 |languages=Basic, Binary, Huttese |fort=31 |ref=31 |flatfoot=28 |will=28 |defenses=Lightsaber Combat#Block Block, Lightsaber Combat#Deflect Deflect, vehicle dodge +1 |hp=141 |threshold=31 |speed=6 |melee1=lightsaber +18 (2d8+15) |melee2=lightsaber +16 (3d8+15) with Rapid Strike |ranged1=by weapon +16 |bab=13 |grapple=16 |attackoptions=Rapid Strike |specialactions=Djem So, Redirect Shot, Vehicular Combat |powers=dark rage, farseeing, Force disarm, Force grip, Force slam (x2), move object, rebuke, surge |utf=19 |techniques=Force Point Recovery, Improved Move Light Object |cha=14 |con=17 |dex=16 |int=14 |str=16 |wis=14 |talents=Armor Specialist#Armored Defense Armored Defense, Lightsaber Combat#Block Block, Lightsaber Combat#Deflect Deflect, Lightsaber Forms#Djem So Djem So, Sense#Force Pilot Force Pilot, Lightsaber Combat#Redirect Shot Redirect Shot, Renowned Pilot, Weapon Specialization (lightsabers) |feats=Armor Proficiency (light), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (x3), Rapid Strike, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Strong in the Force, Vehicular Combat, Weapon Focus (lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (simple weapons) |skills=Acrobatics +15, Initiative +15, Mechanics +14, Pilot +15, Use the Force +19 |posessions=lightsaber (self-built), comlink (encrypted), cybernetic prosthesis (1, right hand), Jedi robes, utility belt}} Rebellion Era Saga Edition Core Rules |refpage=261 |size=Medium |species=Human |classes=Jedi (heroic class) Jedi 7 / Jedi Knight 5 / Ace Pilot 2 / Sith Apprentice 2 / Sith Lord 3 |dp=3 |fp=4 |force=Strong in the Force |dsp=14 |init=+17 |senses=low-light vision |perception=+18 |languages=Basic, Binary, Huttese |ref=40 |flatfoot=37 |fort=37 |will=34 |defenses=Lightsaber Combat#Block Block, Lightsaber Combat#Deflect Deflect |hp=181 |threshold=36 |immune=fear effects, atmospheric and inhaled poison hazards |weakness=Life support |speed=6 squares |melee1=lightsaber +23 (2d8+17) |melee2=lightsaber +21 (3d8+17) with Rapid Strike |melee3=lightsaber +18/+18 (2d8+17) with Double Attack |melee4=lightsaber +16/+16 (3d8+17) with Double Attack and Rapid Strike |ranged1=by weapon +21 |bab=18 |grapple=21 |attackoptions=Double Attack, Rapid Strike, Severing Strike |specialactions=Djem So, Redirect Shot, Temptation |powers=farseeing, Force disarm, Force grip, Force slam, Force thrust, move object, negate energy, rebuke, surge |utf=17 |secrets=Distant Power, Multitarget Power |techniques=Force Point Recovery, Improved Move Light Object, Improved Sense Force |cha=15 |con=17 |dex=17 |int=14 |str=16 |wis=14 |specialqualities=Life support (see below) |talents=Armor Specialist#Armored Defense Armored Defense, Lightsaber Combat#Block Block, Dark Side Adept, Lightsaber Combat#Deflect Deflect, Lightsaber Forms#Djem So Djem So, Sense#Force Pilot Force Pilot, Armor_Specialist#Improved_Armored_Defense Improved Armored Defense, Lightsaber_Combat#Redirect_Shot Redirect Shot, Severing Strike, Vehicular Evasion, Weapon Specialization (lightsabers) |feats=Armor Proficiency (light), Double Attack (lightsabers), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (x3), Rapid Strike, Skill Focus (Pilot, Use the Force), Strong in the Force, Vehicular Combat, Weapon Focus (lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (simple weapons) |skills=Initiative +17, Jump 17, Mechanics +16, Perception +18, Use the Force +17 (can reroll when using side Force powers, can substitute for Pilot checks) |posessions=Custom armor (treat as armored flight suit with helmet package; modified, +8 armor bonus), lightsaber (self-built), cybernetic prosthesis (4, both arms and legs), Sith robes, utility belt with medpac |speciallabel=Life-support |specialnotes=Due to injuries sustained on Mustafar, Darth Vader is completely dependent on the life support granted by his armor or by special sealed chambers designed specifically for him. Without this special life support, Vader begins to suffocate (see Hold Breath).}} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Lore Category:Encyclopedia Galactica Category:Core Rules Category:Clone Wars